Split
by ffreaderwriter
Summary: Continuation of Friend or Foe. Peter is gone. Chloe knows all. Lex knows some.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters.

Thanks to JK for betaing.

Clark looked out over the farm and watched as the oncoming dawn bathed the land in an orange glow. He normally wasn't up at this time, but his mind was restless and prevented him from getting much sleep. He was now sitting in his loft thinking about everything that had happened in the recent past. A lot had happened, and it had all started with him running away from his problems. He had learned since then that wasn't the way to deal with your problems.

But he thought at the time he couldn't face all of those problems, so he had voluntarily exposed himself to red kryptonite and run off to New York. He had ended up meeting a new friend that helped him out in more than one way. But everything about his trip didn't have a happy ending.

He had also lost a friend because of it. He thought about Lex, and how he had reacted to finding out about him. He shivered slightly despite the warm sun that was now streaming in through the window.

Clark was broken out of his reverie when he felt a hand out of his shoulder. "I didn't see you inside, and I wanted to come and check on you. I saw you shiver, Clark. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, mom. I'm fine." He looked down and saw the look of concern on his mother's face. "I was just thinking about Lex."

"Come over here Clark and sit down." Martha instructed as she led Clark to the nearby couch.  
"I'm sorry you lost a friend, Clark" Martha said lovingly. "But you saw how Lex reacted when he found out, and that is why we were afraid for you to tell anyone."

"I know," Clark sighed. "It's just he was upset that I didn't tell him and that I lied to him, not that I'm different."

"I know, sweetie." Martha replied softly. "I know you want to tell everyone and not have to lie. But in your case, it is just necessary sometimes."

Clark turned so that he was now facing his mother and instead of sitting directly beside her. Martha noticed he seemed a little nervous and wondered what was coming. "Speaking of people finding out…." Clark paused for a moment and saw his mother's eyebrow was raised.

"I don't think that it is a good idea that you tell Lana."

Clark instantly replied. "No, that's not it." He paused a took a breath before replying "It's Chloe."

Martha was surprised by his reaction and the speed with which he gave it. "You want to tell Chloe?"

Clark became nervous again as he answered. "No, she already knows." He cringed slightly as he waited for her reaction.

"How does she know? Did you tell her? When did she find out?"

"She figured it out herself, well part of it, and just recently." Clark said, answering all of his mother's questions.

"How did she figure it out and what part did you tell her?" Martha asked concerned.

"Actually, several things lead her to figure it out. She overheard part of a conversation I had with Peter, and she kinda saw me do something."

Martha eyed Clark "What do you mean by she kinda saw you do something?"

"I left indents in a metal chair, where I had pushed down on the arms as I was getting out of it. I didn't know I had done it at the time, because that was the beginning of the flares."

"So, what did Chloe say when she told you what she had seen and heard?"

"She thought that I had been affected by the meteors just like a lot of other people in town. Then she told me that I didn't need to be embarrassed because I was still human." Clark sighed before continuing. "So I just told her the whole truth."

Martha knew how hearing something like that, even meant in a nice way, would affect her son. She knew that Chloe wouldn't use the knowledge about her son against him like Lex would, but having someone else know the secret was always worrisome to his parents because of the burden that knowledge brought with it. Martha was also concerned about what her reaction had been and if that was also part of the reason Clark had been sitting out here by himself.

"How did she take the news?"

Clark smiled as he looked at his mother. "Amazingly well, she didn't freak out or get mad or anything that you would expect. She just said it must have been hard to grow up like that and not be able to tell anyone. I told her that I always had you and dad to talk to."

Martha was impressed. She knew just by the way the girl acted that she had feelings for her son, but she never imagined that the girl would be able to handle a revelation like this so calmly. "How are you handling this?"

"The last thing I want to do is to put Chloe in any danger, like Pete was at one time." Clark said seriously, then smiled. "But it feels good that he knows and I don't have to come up with weird excuses for my behavior."

"I'm glad it worked out so well for both of you." Martha answered.

Clark looked at her uncertain. "Really? You're not upset?"

Martha smiled. "No, I just want you to be happy."

"So, are you going to help me with telling dad?" Clark asked and tried to give her his best puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, no. That's not going to work on me." Martha teased.

"Oh, come on, Mom," Clark pleaded. "You can't make me tell him by myself."

"Alright, alright." Martha said throwing up her hands, smiling at her son.

"Thanks mom, you're the best."

"So, are you coming in now?" Martha asked as she got up from the couch.

"Yeah, I'm coming."  
------------

"You did what?" Jonathan exclaimed.

"I told Chloe everything." Clark said trying to remain calm. "She had already figured out most of it already before I even said a word to her."

Peter then piped up. "In his defense Mr. Kent, she figured out about me also and I've only been here a very short time."

Jonathan turned to Peter, equally concerned about him. "She found out about you? How? You're not worried about that?"

Peter scratched his head, not sure if his explanation would help the current situation. "She kinda saw me use my webbing, did some research and found out it was me." Peter said before continuing. "But I'm not worried about her knowing. I trust her."

Martha decided it was it was time for her to join in the discussion. "I don't think there is any reason to worry about Chloe."

"How are you so calm about this?" Jonathan asked baffled.

Martha reached out and placed her hand on Jonathan's arm reassuringly. "Clark and I talked earlier in the loft."

Jonathan was hurt in a way that his son hadn't come to him and confided in him first, and that he was the last to find out about this. But he tried not to show his feelings on his face.

Clark saw the wounded look that flashed across his father's face. "Mom just came out to the barn and asked me first." He then added with a bit of a wry smile. "Besides, I thought I maybe could get her to help me tell you."

"Conned into helping is more like it." Martha said turning to Clark before turning back to Jonathan. "You should have seen the look he was giving me. Did you give him lessons on how to charm a lady?"

Jonathan smiled despite the situation. "I didn't have to give him lessons, dear. Charm is just a Kent trait."

"Oh, really?" Martha replied playfully. "Do you think you are charming enough to help me with the dishes?"

"Certainly, my lady." Jonathan picked up Martha's hand, kissing it gingerly.

Clark and Peter looked at each other, not sure what to make of this scene. "Um… we are going to go outside now."


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Jonathan busied himself washing the breakfast dishes, trying to get his mind off the conversation they had just had over breakfast. He knew he shouldn't feel bad about being the last one to find out, but he did. He couldn't help but feel hurt in a way. He thought Clark felt like he could tell him anything, but apparently that wasn't the case.

"Jonathan, I think that plate is clean now." Martha teased softly.

"What? " Jonathan answered the far-away look fading from his eyes. He then looked down at the dish he was absently scrubbing. "Oh, here you go."

"The fact that Clark told me first is bothering you, isn't it." Martha said. Jonathan tried to ignore her question by reaching for another piece to wash. "Don't try to shrug it off you were washing that last plate for about five minutes."

Jonathan looked slightly embarrassed he hadn't realized he had been so caught up in his own thoughts.

"I couldn't sleep this morning so I got up to check on everyone." Martha started. "I didn't see Clark in his room, so I went out to the barn to check on him. He was just standing there looking at the sunrise; then I saw him shiver."

Jonathan instantly looked worried upon hearing this. He didn't know why Clark would be shivering. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he says he fine." Martha answered soothingly. "He said he was just thinking about Lex. I think this whole ordeal with Lex is really affected him. He said Lex wasn't upset about Clark being different, but that he lied to him."

Jonathan gave her a sympathetic look as he answered, "I know Clark hates to lie to people, but is just necessary in his case. He just can't go around telling everyone." He handed a glass to Martha before continuing. "I'm surprised you weren't more concerned about him telling Chloe."

"You've seen how she looks at Clark. She would do anything to help him." Martha put the now dry glass in the cupboard. "Something else interesting happened while I was talking to Clark earlier."

Jonathan raised an eyebrow. _What else could have happened?_

"When Clark mentioned telling someone, I assumed he meant Lana." Martha answered taking another plate from Jonathan. "I told him I didn't think it was a good idea. He instantly replied back that wasn't who he was talking about."

"That certainly is unusual."

Martha had a twinkle in her eye as she continued, "I think our son's heart may be changing course."

-------------

Peter and Clark settled into the loft area. Peter's ribs were healing but they were still quite sore. Walking up the stairs was still not a very easy task, but he had accomplished it without too much effort. They had been talking for a little while before Peter brought up the subject of Lex. "What are you going to do about Lex? You can't avoid him forever. This isn't exactly New York City out here."

"I don't know." Clark shook his head. "I guess that is a curse of a small town." Clark decided to change the subject, it was still painful to him. "What are you going to do about Harry?"

Peter had completely forgotten about Harry for a while with all the things that had happened since his visit here. "He's getting the care he needs now. Hopefully, when he gets out we can be friends again."

"You doubt that is possible though, don't you." Clark stated.

"Yeah," Peter shook his head sadly. "I didn't have time to explain that he was wrong about what happened to his father because MJ was in danger. I don't know if he would believe him even if I told him. He says been so angry at Spiderman for so long, I don't know if he can let it go."

"I hope it works out for you." Clark answered just as a car could be heard driving into the driveway.

A few moments later Pete bounded up the stairs into the loft with a wide grin plastered across his face.

Clark had to smile at the look on his friend's face. "What's got you in such a good mood today?"

"I just had to come over here and tell you that I went out on a date last night with Erica Johnson last night." He then turned to Peter, "She is _only_ one of the hottest girls in Smallville."

Peter laughed and then grabbed his side groaning slightly, "Oh, don't make me laugh."

Pete got a confused look on his face and began looking between Peter and Clark for an answer. "I had a bad encounter with a metal pole and my ribs paid the price."

"What happened?" Pete asked concerned.

"Our trip over to Lex's didn't exactly go the way we planned it," Clark responded. "It went the way he did."

"You mean he set you up?" Pete asked his voice rising in anger. "I've tried to tell you about him, man."

"Pete calm down and we'll tell you about it." Clark said motioned with his hands for Pete to sit down.

Pete's eyes went wide as he listened. After Peter and Clark were finished Pete was silent for a moment before asking. "What happened to Eric?"

Clark and Peter lowered their eyes and were quiet for a moment. Clark finally answered, "I don't know, when we left he was unconscious. I don't know if he…."

"Man, you can't feel bad about that." Pete stated seeing they way Clark acted. "Eric was crazy and came after you."

"I know, Pete." Clark sighed. "I still can't help feeling somewhat responsible."

"And you actually think Lex set it all up?" Pete asked uncertain.

"Yeah," Clark responded dejected. "I know he did. I confronted him about it."

Pete looked at Clark anxiously "And.. what happened?"

Clark sighed heavily. He knew Pete was going to get upset. "I found out Lex knows ."

_"What?" _Pete nearly screamed as he suddenly stood up. "How?"

Clark looked up at Pete. "He saw Peter and I fight in New York."

"Oh, man. That's bad" Pete said his face dropping as he fell back into the chair.

"He doesn't know about the Green K?" Pete asked cautiously. "Does he?"

Clark didn't even look at Pete as he answered he just nodded his head.

Peter knew this was a sensitive subject, but he thought that Pete should know. "Clark, tried to get out without telling Lex anything and he didn't take it to well."

"He didn't…" Pete said looking at Peter.

"Yeah."

"What are you going to do?" Peter asked Clark worriedly.

"I don't know."


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a quiet few days in Smallville. Peter had headed back to New York and Clark had just hung around the farm obeying his father's request. Now, school had started back and Clark was headed toward the Talon to help Chloe with a history report. He was enjoying the peaceful stroll looking at the various people going in and out of the shops as he walked past.

The tranquility of the moment ended as he opened up the door to the Talon, which was bustling with activity and chatter. He saw Chloe wave at him from a booth where she already had books and papers spread out over it. Clark sat his bookbag down. "Hey, Chloe. How's it going?"

"Okay." Chloe looked around at all the stuff spread around her. "I'm now trying to sort through what I printed off earlier and see how much of it will be helpful."

Clark spied Chloe's empty coffee cup. "Would you like me to get you a refill?" Clark gestured toward the cup. "I was going to get me something."

Chloe's eyes lit up. "That would be wonderful. Thanks, Clark."

"You want your usual?"

"Please," Chloe responded politely before looking back down at her book as Clark turned back towards the counter.

"I would like a refill for this, it's a mocha cappuccino and one more for me," Clark turned his back to the door and looked around at the people inside, his eyes finally resting on Chloe, and smiled. He didn't notice anyone walk in and after paying for his drink, he turned facing Lex who had a sour look on his face. Clark's smile instantly faded. "Hi, Lex." Clark tried very hard to sound friendly.

Lex didn't say anything; he just glared at Clark.

"Lex, I'm sorry." Clark said sincerely.

"Don't Clark," Lex snapped. "You made your decision. Now please get out of my way."

Clark turned and headed towards Chloe who had looked up just in time to see the confrontation. Chloe saw the hurt look on Clark's face. "What was that all about?"

"I really don't want to talk about it Chloe"

Chloe wanted to know what happened, but decided to let the subject drop for now.

They got into studying and Clark slowly forgot about his run-in with Lex. As time went on Clark began to sneak glances over at Chloe when she wasn't aware.

"Well, that is all I can do for now." Chloe said stifling a yawn. "My brain is fried and I don't think I can consume any more caffeine."

Clark smiled, then spontaneously asked, "You want to see a movie tomorrow night?"

Chloe's eyes got big. His brain must be fried too.

When Chloe didn't answer him immediately his face dropped as he stammered "If you don't want to go… I understand."

"I would love to go" she replied smiling at him.

Clark returned her smile with one that was even bigger.

The next day

Chloe sat at her computer in the Torch office, curiosity had gotten the better of her and she wanted to know what was going on with Lex. What had happened that was so bad Lex wouldn't even speak to Clark now and he wouldn't tell her about it. She pressed the keys, figuring out the best way to crack the Luthor computer codes.

Finally she was in. She quickly went to a section that was restricted, knowing that would be where the information she seeked would be. She saw a video filed that was dated for a little over a week ago and clicked on it.

Her breath caught in her throat at the image on the screen. It was Clark and he looked to be only semi-conscious but was looking up at someone. The mysterious figure then stepped to where she could recognize that it was Eric. He watched in horror as the scene played out before her eyes. The screen went black as the video ended and she sat stunned at what she had seen.

That would certainly explain why there would be a tension between them, Chloe thought. But why was Lex the one that was upset while Clark was the one apologizing, it seemed the roles should be reversed if Lex was the one behind it. How could Lex do that to someone who was supposed to be a good friend. It just didn't make sense. That had to be more going on that she didn't know about.

She clicked on another video that had a more recent date. Her eyes got wide as she watched the unfolding action. "I've got to tell Clark about this." She whispered. Then an alarm bell went off in her head. Clark! I'm supposed to go to the movies with him tonight. She glanced up at the clock; it was already getting late. She was going to have to hurry if she was going to make it in time. She quickly grabbed her bag and exited the room forgetting to turn off the computer.

Lex sauntered into his office and walked over to his bottle of Brandy and took a swig, standing there for a moment before heading over to his desk. He softly sat down and turned his attention to the laptop that was currently on his desk. A red warning flag quickly got his attention. He clicked on it quickly to see what the problem was. "So, someone decided to go snooping around in my files." His features turned cold when he saw what it was that had been breached. He made a few more stokes of the keyboard and saw that the connection was still open. After a minute more an identity was established.

Lex pulled out his cell phone smugly. "Harvey, I have something I need you to take care of."


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe had thoroughly enjoyed the evening. The movie had been good, even if it did take them a while to choose which one to see. They had settled on a drama written by one of Chloe's favorite authors. They were now slowly walking down the street and talking.

Chloe knew she needed to bring up what she had seen but didn't want to ruin their perfect evening. Clark noticed that Chloe's attention was now somewhere far away. "Chloe what's going on in there?" He motioned toward her head.

"Huh?"

"You look like your mind is a million miles away. What's up?"

Clark saw the slightly embarrassed and unsure look on Chloe's face. "I didn't want to say anything."

"When do you not want to say anything?" Clark teased, trying to keep the mood light.

Chloe stuck her tongue at him before answering. "Curiosity got the best of me again."

"Why am I not surprised?" Clark said shaking his head. "What did you do this time?"

"I wanted to know what happened between you and Lex to cause what happened yesterday at the Talon." She saw Clark instantly tense up at the mention of his name. "So, I did some snooping in his computer."

"What did you see?"

"I saw your encounter with Eric at the mansion." She looked up to see how he would react.

Clark lowered his eyes. That wasn't something he wanted to think about or for her to see. Chloe saw the downward turn in his mood. "I didn't want to upset you, Clark."

Clark shook his head, "Its okay, Chloe. I now know you didn't mean to."

She hesitantly proceeded on with her questioning. "That's not all that happened between the two of you, is it? Did Lex have a part in what I saw?"

Clark sighed. "No, that's not all. Yes, Lex had a part in it."

Chloe looked up at him sympathetically as he continued. "Lex and I had a confrontation at the mansion after that. We were both mad. Lex confronted me with the fact that he had seen me use my abilities. When I wouldn't tell him the whole truth he used a green meteor rock on me.

Clark saw the very confused look on Chloe's face. "That's the one thing that can make me weak."

"Oh, I am so sorry Clark," Chloe spoke gently. "I had no idea."

They walked on for a moment neither one saying anything before Chloe finally broke the silence. "I found something else on the computer…. It is definitely Wall of Weird material."

"What is it?"

"It has to do with Lex." Chloe stopped talking when she saw Clark turn his head away from her. "What is it?"

Clark had heard the unmistakable sound of a gun discharging and saw a projectile flying through the air towards them. Instinctively he wrapped himself around Chloe forming a human shield. It was only after impact that he realized that she had not been the intended target as pain shot through his shoulder and began to spread throughout his body.

Clark groaned and fell forward catching Chloe off guard. "Clark? Clark?" Panic was rising in her at the glassy appearance his eyes had taken. He limply fell toward the ground since Chloe could not support his weight. She tried as best as she could to keep his fall from being too hard and then saw a dart protruding from his back.

She quickly pulled it out noticing a green tinted liquid on her fingers. Her mind instantly went back to what Clark had just told her. "Oh, no. Clark, come on. You have to stay with me. I've got to get you some help."

"I would be more worried about myself right now, than your friend." Chloe turned to see a mask covering the face the voice had come from. She was Chloe steeled herself against what was about to come. She was not going anywhere, not with the condition Clark was in. She couldn't leave him after all the times he had helped her.

Chloe valiantly tried to fight off the attacker, but she was quickly thwarted and a cloth was placed over her nose and mouth. The last thing Clark saw before passing out was Chloe's form being dragged away.


	5. Chapter 5

ch 5  
Thanks to SVCG.

Martha sat up in bed and looked at the digital clock on the nightstand next to her. Its digital numbers displayed 12:00. Why wasn't Clark home? It wasn't like him to stay out like this. He never stayed out past his curfew, she didn't know why he didn't call if he was going to be late. She looked over at Jonathan who had fallen asleep looking at a Farm Catalogue.

She gently nudged him gently, "Jonathan, wake up. Wake up."

Jonathan groggily opened his eyes. "What … What time is it?"

"Its midnight Jonathan."

"Why aren't you asleep?" Jonathan said slowly waking up.

"I'm worried."

Jonathan, now fully awake, repositioned himself so that he could comfortably talk to Martha. "What's worrying you?"

"Clark's not home yet and my mother's intuition is telling me something is just not right."

Jonathan looked at Martha and saw the worry etched on her face but tried not show any worry in return. "Has he called?"

"No," Martha answered, shaking her head.

"Do you think we should call Gabe and see if Chloe made it home?"

"Not until we know that there is something that we need to worry about." 

"Okay, where do you think we should start to look for him?" Jonathan said, beginning to get out of bed.

"He said that he and Chloe were going to see a movie, so I think we should start there."

Jonathan drove the old truck towards town while Martha scanned the road for any sign of Clark. He reached out a hand and gently rubbed Martha's. "I'm sure he's fine and is going to have a very good reason for not coming home." He tried to convince her of that even though he also felt that there was something wrong.

Suddenly Martha screamed, "Jonathan stop!" Jonathan quickly stopped the truck and looked at Martha was looking at. Illuminated by the truck's headlights he saw Clark laying face down on the sidewalk. Jonathan's face paled at the sight. Martha yanked the door open as Jonathan threw the vehicle into park. They ran over to their son's prone form.

"Jonathan, what happened to him? Is he….okay?"

Jonathan leaned down toward Clark. "He's breathing… slowly."

Jonathan tried to see if there was anything around that he would need to move to help his son. The only thing he saw was a dart laying nearby. He looked and saw a small stain on the back of Clark's shirt. He carefully placed the dart in his pocket.

"Come on, Martha. Help me get him in the truck." Jonathan placed one arm around his shoulders and Martha did the same. But, Clark's height made it where he was more being dragged than carried back to the vehicle. As soon as they got him inside the truck Martha began to stroke Clark's hair, "Oh, baby." She couldn't help but notice how clammy he felt to her touch.

After they got Clark inside the house, they gently placed him on the couch. Jonathan tore the shirt to see what kind of wound Clark had. He saw a very inflmmed hole that was rimmed in red with dark green lines extending out from it in every direction.

"Jonathan, what do we do?" Martha asked very worried.

Jonathan laid Clark down flat on the couch. His breathing hadn't changed any yet. "I don't know. We may have to wait it out."

Martha noticed in the light of their house how red Clark's cheeks were. She bent down and felt his forehead. "Jonathan, he's burning up."

"Maybe, that's his body's way of getting rid of the poison." Jonathan said, trying to grasp for answers and someway to comfort his wife and himself. "Go get a cold bath cloth and I'll get some dressing to put over the wound."

Martha came back with the bath cloth and when she placed it on his forehead she realized that Clark was shaking. Small tremors seemed to be running throughout his whole body. Martha wanted to cry at the helpless feeling she felt not knowing what to do to help. So, she began to slowly rub Clark's arms as if to force the tremors away by sure will. After several minutes, the tremors seemed to subside.

She stood up and walked over to Jonathan and he wrapped her up in his arms as she began to cry softly. "Shhh… Martha." Jonathan replied soothingly. "Clark's a fighter. He's going to be just fine."


	6. Chapter 6

This one is short, but I decided to go ahead an post this much.

ch 6

Chloe opened her eyes slowly. She had a splitting headache. She reached up to try and rub her temples to see if that might cause the pounding to cease. Chloe then noticed there was resistance when she tried to move her arm. She looked down to see chains were attached to her. Her breathing quickened with panic, as the events of last night came back to her.

"Chloe, try and calm down. You're going to hyperventilate." Chloe jumped at the sound of the voice and turned to see where it was coming from.

She saw Lex sitting on the ground also tied up. Chloe tried to get her breathing under control, she knew she was not going to get out of this situation by panicking.

"Ah, I see we have joined the land of the living again." Chloe turned again as another figure appeared from the shadows. Chloe's eyes got bigger at the sight of the new arrival. It was one thing to see a video of something; it was completely different to experience first hand. "Haven't you ever heard the expression curiosity killed the cat, Miss Sullivan?" He stepped toward her menacingly.

"Leave her alone." Lex shouted at his mirror image.

"Why? " Alexander questioned walking toward Lex. "She went snooping in our personal archive. You know I can't let that happen without any repercussions." Alexander saw the disgusted look on Lex's face. "And don't act like you wouldn't have done anything. You know you would have."

Alexander walked back toward Chloe who had a look of sheer defiance on her face. She was terrified but she was not going to let this guy see it. Alexander laughed. "I wouldn't be so smug. I doubt your friend Clark is going to be able to help you out of this one."

"What did you do to him?" Lex yelled angrily.

"I just made sure he wouldn't be an obstacle in procuring Miss Sullivan here." Alexander smiled at Chloe before turning back to Lex. "Why would you care anyway? Hmmmm. Didn't you end that friendship? Why are you all of a sudden worried about his well being? What exactly did you think you happen when you left Eric alone in the mansion? Then lets not forget what happened when he confronted you about it. Boy, that was good."

Lex just glared up at his counterpart, but didn't say anything.

"What? No witty response," Alexander goaded. "I would have expected more. But then again I never expect much from you. You hardly ever do anything, you say these people are your friends. We don't have to worry about that anymore. I'm not going to let that stop me."

"You underestimate who you are dealing with," Chloe spoke determinely. "Clark will find us."

Alexander smiled like a feral animal. "I hope he does." He then turned back and faded back into the shadows.


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter comes to you with great help from SVCrystalGreen.

There was obscurity clouding this consciousness. There was something pushing him to awake but it was weak not strong enough against the dark hold. Yet as time went on it began to grow, soon it became a strong light filling his mind until…

Clark opened his bleary eyes against the bright sun streaming in through the window. He blinked several times to try as his eyes tried to get adjusted to the light. Once he did as his vision somewhat settled then his sleeping parents caught his attention. Both were asleep in the chairs across the room. He watched them for a while still trying to get unaccustomed to his being awake. Soon, he glanced down and saw that he wasn't wearing a shirt and was covered up with a blanket.

His mind felt foggy and he presumed that he must have fallen asleep on the couch the night before.

But, why would his parents have sat up with him and fallen asleep in the chairs instead of going to their room?

'Mom would have woken me up and told me to go into my own bed.'

So his presumption had to be incorrect. He tried to search through with his aching head so as to remember what really happened the previous night.

'Movie with Chloe and then…' He reached and felt of his shoulder, hoping that what had come as a memory was untrue and yet as he touched his shoulder he felt the dressing covering it. He grimaced either from pain or from the dread that was filling his stomach.

This was definitely real. It hadn't just been a nightmare. More importantly, he needed to get up somehow and find out where she was.

Gathering his strength Clark tried to push himself into an upright position on the couch. However, the movement caused his head to pound and his shoulder to throb. Helplessly, a small grunt escaped from the effort as he wearily rubbed his head with his good arm.

Martha instantly roused at the noise. Opening her eyes, she saw her son sitting trying to sit up with no luck. She rushed over, exclaiming. "Clark! How are you feeling, sweetie?"

"I-I'm okay, Mom," his voice sounded flatter than he intended, perhaps even croaky, this partially giving away the fact that he wasn't as fine as he stated.

Martha gave him a serious look one he that told him he was getting out of this. "I saw you rubbing your head."  
"I've just got a small headache," Clark tried to give one of his normal bright smiles, but it only came out halfway, in reality his head was pounding furiously.  
Jonathan now joined Martha and opened his mouth to say something as the phone began to ring. He looked over at it slightly annoyed, deep down he wanted nothing more than to stay with his son. However as he looked at Clark almost grimace then gingerly rub his head, he decided to answer it due to the persistent noise, that almost surely only adding to Clark's headache.

Clark watched his father walk away before turning back to his Mother, who sat down beside him, looking down at him as he lay. "How did I end up back here?" he asked quietly.

"We found you face down on the sidewalk," Martha paused, brushing away a stray hair from Clark's face. Clark could hear her give a small sniff as if she was trying to contain herself. "You really gave us a scare last night. First one minute you would be burning up with fever, the next you would be shivering with cold, even after we turned up all the heating."

Martha sighed clearly distraught by her son's condition the previous night, while the young man looked away a little guilty for having caused his Mother to worry so much.

In turned he sighed and looked at the blanket and noticed that it was damp. Martha also noticed that the blanket needed to be changed. "Here, let me get another blanket for you." She picked up the soiled blanket, placing it on top of the stack that had formed during the many hours of watching over the boy. She got a fresh one then rested it over Clark's lower torso.

Just then, Jonathan returned to the living room with a serious look on his face. "That was, Gabe. Chloe didn't come home last night."

Clark's heart started to pound and his headache got worse at what his Father was saying.

Jonathan exhaled slowly. "What happened last night, son?"

Clark paused gathering his thoughts. "Chloe and I were walking down the sidewalk after the movie and she told me she had hacked into Lex's security videos." Clark looked between his parents before continuing. "She saw what happened at the mansion with Eric, she also saw something else."

"What else was there?" Jonathan asked cautiously. There was no telling what Chloe could have stumbled onto.

Clark shook his head despondently. "I don't know. She was about to tell me when I heard a gun go off. I tried to shield her from it. A masked man took her away. Next thing I remember is waking up here."

Clark knew what his dad was probably thinking. "You think Lex did this," he said it in a neutral tone, more as a matter of fact than an accusation.

"Well, he is the obvious suspect," Jonathan remarked a little too quickly.

"Dad, I know Lex and I aren't friends anymore, but I don't think he would do this." Clark looked up at his father with pleading eyes. He just couldn't believe that Lex would do something like this. But, then he also couldn't have believed that Lex would have turned on him when he confronted him at the mansion.

Jonathan saw the look in Clark's eyes and decided not to push the subject any further. His son was still getting over the confrontation and in Clark's condition he didn't need to add to the situation. "If it's not Lex, then someone else knows about you. I like that scenario even less."

"I know…" he paused in mid groan, "…Dad." Clark absently moved his shoulder around, trying to work the pain out of it.

Jonathan watched Clark and his anger at Lex or whoever it might be was replaced with concern for his son.

"How's your shoulder?"

Clark then realized what he had been doing, felt sheepish. "Its fine," he said quietly, a little less conviction that he wanted.

"Let me see it." Jonathan obviously didn't believe him.

Clark tried to back away from his father. "Clark, let your Father have a look at it," Martha gently cajoled.

Clark didn't want him to touch it, then he'd know just how sore it really was, and that would only add to the worry that his parents were already feeling. But Clark really didn't have the energy do anything else, so he obediently turned to allow Jonathan access to the dressing.

Clark grimaced and sucked in air as Jonathan began to remove the bandaging, his shoulder flaring up at being touched. Martha shared of look of concern with Jonathan at Clark's reaction. She had hoped when Clark woke up this morning that he would be completely healed, but that didn't seem to be the case.

Jonathan was relieved to see that the wound didn't look nearly as bad as it had when he first saw it. The dark green lines had faded to a much lighter hue and it had lost some of the angry, red inflamed look. The dressing was going to have to be changed, though. And Clark was still in pain, but Jonathan hoped at least that it would get better.

"Well?" Clark questioned slightly nervous, wincing a tad his shoulder feeling more tender now that it was exposed. He hadn't seen what it looked like yet.

"It looks better than it did last night," Jonathan answered, trying to sound upbeat. "Clark, why don't you go take a shower and then I'll put another dressing on it."

"Is that really necessary? Do you really think I need to?" All Clark wanted to do was get up and find Chloe.

"Just to be on the safe side." 

"Dad, what about Chloe? I have to go and find her." He started to get up quickly and swayed on his feet slightly.

Jonathan grabbed Clark to steady him and pushed him back onto the chair with ease. That very fact made him worry even more so. "Son, you are in no condition to go after anyone right now. You can hardly stand up."

Clark knew he was right, but didn't want it admit it out loud. He lowered his head a tad and said to his feet, slightly embarrassed. "I just got caught up in the blanket."

"Clark, I want you to hear me." Jonathan countered sternly, knowing he had to shake some sense into the boy. Clark looked up a little taken aback by his Father's tone. "I know you want to go out this minute and find Chloe, but you have no idea even where to start looking. You are going to have to let the police handle this." Jonathan placed a hand on either side of Clark's shoulder. "I'll help you upstairs and then please take a shower, by then your mother will have some breakfast for you."

Clark nodded his head reluctantly, he was going to find Chloe but he knew he was going to have to do some digging first. That would have to wait until at least after breakfast.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8

Pete hurried into the Torch seeing Clark sitting behind Chloe's computer. The message had been short ' meet me at the torch .' The tone in Clark's voice had given away that whatever was going on was serious. He looked around and didn't see Chloe anywhere, which struck him as odd. Whenever something strange was going on, she was normally right in the middle of it using her sources or researching things on the internet to find out what was really going on.

"I got your call, what's up?"

"Its Chloe." Clark answered, looking up from the computer screen. Pete immediately became worried that she had become part of the mystery rather than helping with it.

"What happened?" Pete quickly pulled up a chair sitting in it backwards, resting his arms across the top. 

"She was kidnapped, Pete." Pete's eyes grew wide with worry, but he also saw the same in Clark's eyes.

"How did find out about it?" The thought occurred to him, since Chloe was normally the first to find out about the weirdness around town.

"Chloe and I went to see a movie last night and…" Clark words were cut off by the Pete waving his hands furiously in front of his face.

"You and Chloe went out on a date last night?"

"Yeah" Clark cheeks flushed slightly as he answered.

"Way to go man" Pete smiled punching Clark in the shoulder causing him to wince. Pete noticed Clark's pained expression and immediately became worried again. "What's going on with you? Something happened while you were out last night, didn't it? That's how you know about Chloe being kidnapped?"

Clark nodded slowly, pulling the neck of his shirt over to one side to reveal part of the bandaging covering his shoulder.

"Oh, man. This is really bad. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, other than a headache and a sore shoulder I'm fine." Clark really was beginning to feel better. His headache was now just a dull throb instead of the intense pounding it had been earlier when he had first woke up.

"What about all the extras?" Pete asked lifting an eyebrow.

"They're all off-line at the moment."

Pete exhaled slowly. The situation had just gone from bad to worse. "Do you have a guess at who would have taken Chloe? Who would know how to take you out, man? I didn't think that was exactly common knowledge?"

"Yeah, I have a guess at who did it, but I don't really believe it." Clark answered shaking his head.

Pete's face darkened with anger. "Lex." He leaned backwards and began practically shouting at Clark. "You told Lex. I can't believe you told him. As worried as your parents are about you telling anyone and you told Lex. Man, I just don't understand you. He is not the person to be telling things to, this proves it."

Clark sat there stoically listening to Pete rant. He waited for him to finish and gave him a second to calm down before answering. "I didn't tell Lex anything really. He saw me do something."

"So how much does he know? He's has to know about the kryptonite to have been able to take you out? How'd he find out?"

"As far as I know he just knows about some of my abilities. He may think I'm like these other people on the wall." Clark gestured toward Chloe's overgrown collection of articles. "He confronted me about what he saw, and I tried to deny it. He forced my bluff." Clark lowered his eyes thinking about what happened.

"He used it on you?"

"Yeah, he said Eric had told him about it."

"And still you don't believe he is the one behind this." Pete shook his head disgusted. "What is it going to take to make you see what he really is?"

"What is that Pete?" Clark snapped back.

"Someone who can't be trusted. Someone who can not handle knowing stuff like this. Someone who is only out for himself. Someone who will not have your back when you need it."

"Pete, I've never tried to replace him with you." Clark answered genuinely. "You've always been my best friend."

"Why don't you think it is him?" Pete asked changing the subject.

"Why would he go after Chloe like this? She told me she had been snooping in his computer in the security videos and found something." Clark said turning back to the computer.

"Well, there's your motive right there." 

"I want to find out what it is she saw. I don't know if that would be enough of a motive." He then turned back to Pete. "Where would she keep something like that. I can't seem to find it anywhere on here."

"Try reviewing the last thing she watched in her video player."

Clark clicked and brought the video player back up that he had minimized before he began looking for the file. Clark watched with disappointment in his eyes as the video began to play. Lex had told him that he wasn't experimenting with the meteor rocks anymore. He watched as Lex and a scientist stood and talked about the experiment they were working on.

His disappointment turned to confusion and worry as he continued to watch. He watched as panic began to fill Lex as the experiment began to go horribly wrong. An explosion rocked the area shortly after that knocking the camera sideways. It was still filming though the picture was now distorted.

What came next, Clark was not ready for. He saw Lex get up and walk over to the scientist and they hobbled from the room. The camera then caught another Lex slowly rising up from behind a table towards the back of the lab before the screen finally went black.

Clark sat in stunned silence for a moment before turning to Pete. "What do you think about your old evil twin theory now?"

Pete blinked his eyes several times making sure he really had just seen what he thought. "Yeah."

Alexander sat in his office sipping on his drink. A sinister smile spread across his face. He was looking at the computer screen showing the same video that was being played in the Torch. "Come into my lair said the spider to the fly."


	9. Chapter 9

Alexander had left them a few hours ago. In that time, Chloe's mind was racing. She was trying to think of a way out this and at the same time her mind was still with her close friend. Her heart was greatly troubled, the picture of Clark's prone form laying on the sidewalk still etched in her brain. In a way it was that picture, in addition to her own survival that pushed her to try her best to free herself from the ropes.

She'd spent the last hour or so moving, wiggling her hand and fingers around to try to give her at least some more movement. With great effort she managed to reach into her back pocket, where unknown to her captor she kept her cell phone.

'I never keep it in my bag, I always have it close to me'

"Do you have it?" Lex whispered hopefully, from the other side of the room, the back of his mind saying it was rather careless of their captor to have overlooked something so great.

"Yeah, I'm gonna try to ring someone to get us out of here."

"Tell whoever it is we are in the last underground cellar in the west wing of the mansion."

Without another word, the cell phone in her hand, she did not waste any time while Lex's evil twin was not in their presence. She pressed the first person on her speed dial, Clark.

Her heart was beating, hoping, praying that he would answer, that he was capable to do so. To her relief after the longest few seconds of her life the other line picked up.

"Chloe?" a disbelieving, hopeful, concern filled voice answered.

Clark had seen the caller ID, at first he didn't want to overeact. He mumbled something to Pete, who like himself was still at the Torch, about the possibility of whoever was calling of being their lost friend.

"Clark," the sound of his friend's voice was so beautiful to his ears.

Clark nodded towards his friend, who got up from where he was and stood by him. "Chloe, where are you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Lex is with me. We've been kidnapped. I don't have time to explain."

"By Lex's evil twin?" Clark guessed.

"Yeah," Chloe's voice confessed confusion.

"I saw the tape, I know what happened at the lab."

"He's crazy, Clark!" Chloe put in.

Clark knew that but there were pressing matters at hand. "Where are you, Chloe?"

"Last…underground…west wing…Clark can you…"  
"Chloe, you're breaking up. Tell me where you are." Clark glanced worriedly at Pete, who had an equally concerned expression.

"Clark we're…cel…under…wes…mansion…Clark? ark?" with those last words the phone went dead.

Clark looked down at his cell phone, its line dead, then he looked up at his friend. His heart beating so fast, worry nearly threatening to devour him.

"Did she say where she is?"

Clark shook his head. "The reception was bad I could only pick out bits of what she said before the phone went dead."

"From what you heard do think you could guess at least?"

Clark nodded. "I think so. I think they are at Lex's mansion. I need to go…"

Pete brought his hand to slow his companion down, who was already heading for the door. "Do you even have your powers back?"

Clark sighed frustrated. "Not really. But Pete we gotta try. If we tell the police, the other Lex would probably find a way round that. But I'm his friend, well sort of. I could use that to my advantage. At least I'll be able to gain access inside."

"Then what?"

"I dunno, Pete. But I can't just sit here, while Chloe and Lex are in danger, I can't do that, powers or no powers."

Pete after a moment of deliberation finally conceded. "Fine, but I'm going with you."

It had been relatively easy to get inside the mansion. The guards and the servants all knew him as Lex Luthor's friend, Clark had counted on that. However, instead of going into the study like he usually did when visiting his billionaire friend, he walked straight past it and headed for the west wing, and the underground cellars that Lex had once shown him.

Nevertheless, had Chloe mentioned the 'last cellar', or something along those lines. That would prove a problem because he had no idea just how far down or even what the last cellar looked like.

'This would be so much easier if I could just super speed all the way through these underground tunnels with my x-ray vision.'

But he still had not regained his abilities and he was feeling very frustrated and anxious. He didn't know long he had to find them before his presence was discovered and he couldn't even protect himself yet alone his two friends.

It was at those thoughts that his heart started to beat faster, especially jogging down the long, dark underground, not knowing where his friends were. There was a lump in his throat as he thought of the possible condition they were in.

'What if one of them is hurt? What will I do?'

As he continued to jog there was an overwhelming feeling of self-doubt that took over him. 'Perhaps Pete was right!'

He took a deep breath, shaking those thoughts out of his head. He was doing the right thing. He was helping his friends. At least he was trying. So jogging a little faster, he thought of Chloe's smile to keep him going.

Alexander sat at his desk, sipping some expensive scotch; his eyes set on the screen in front him. It was tapped into the hidden underground cameras that he had recently put in for this moment. And he watched as the dark haired boy, his weak other half's friend, fall steadily into his trap. He smirked, knowing everything was going according to his plans.

A few moments later he arrived at the very last door. 'This must be it.' He tried to x-ray inside to make sure they were in the interior and Lex's evil twin wasn't with them. As he expected, it still didn't work, he still didn't have his powers. So instead he tried to listen in, to see if he could catch the sound of voices, but the door was solid and impossible to make out any sound from within. Left with no other option he went with his gut feeling and opened the door.

He sighed at the sight he was rewarded with.

"Clark!" Both Lex and Chloe exclaimed at the same time, relief showing on every single one of their features.

Clark sighed seeing that the other Lex was nowhere in sight. Now all he had to do was free his friends, get out of this place and then figure out what to do from there.

The superteen rushed over to his friends, took out his pocket knife to undo the ropes that where holding Chloe and Lex prisoner.

Clark knelt beside Chloe concern etched on his face. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. What about you? You don't know how worried I was. The last picture in my mind was you laying on the ground hurt," Chloe poured out her heart as the man she mooned over since day one undid her ropes.

"Fine," he didn't mention anything about his abilities being out for the count, or the fact that his shoulder was still burning. "I was more worried. My Dad had to practically tie me down so I wouldn't run out and look for you." At those words Clark finally got through the thick ropes and Chloe was free.

With that he rushed over to Lex, smiling at him a little, weary nonetheless but still concerned. "Come on; let's get you out of here."

Lex was taken aback by the gentleness of his tone considering their shaky relationship at present. Then he noticed Clark trying to cut his way through the ropes with a knife and he couldn't help but ask, "Why don't you just use your hands?"

Clark was also taken aback as Lex was, but not for the same reason rather it was for his intuition. With a lowered voice because he didn't want Chloe knowing of his predicament at the moment, he said to him, "Because I can't." He decided to be honest with him to a certain degree in an attempt to try to gain his trust once more.

"Chloe mentioned you were hurt?" Lex also lowered his voice, taking the hint. "Does that have something to do with it?"

Clark just looked up briefly, meeting his friend in the eye with an expression that told Lex everything.

As the last of the cords fell Lex got up a little shakily with the aid of Clark saying, "Did you encounter any difficulties coming here."

"No, not really."

Lex suddenly had a bad feeling about this. If his other self was anything like himself and ruthless at that then this all seemed too easy. He could smell an ulterior motive, but he couldn't figure out what it was.

"It was dangerous of you to come here," was all he could say.

"But I am here now."

"And to be honest, I'd much rather get out of here before Mr. Other Lex With A Bad Mood shows up," Chloe put in, edging towards the door.

"I agree," Lex commented ignoring the remark, however Clark couldn't help but smile at the blonde's humor. On that note, however, all three didn't waste a minute to make their escape.

Alexander could hardly contain his eagerness at the final faze of his plans. Everything was going accordingly. 'Is that surprising. I am a Luthor and I act like one. We do not fail!'

As he walked confidently down the hallways he knew he would not fail. In fact this was all too easy and so very predictable.

Clark felt exhilaration when he finally saw the exit in front of them. They were going to get out of this. 

"Pete has a truck waiting for us not far from here."

"Okay," Chloe answered back. Lex only nodded the feeling that this was all going too effortlessly increasing ten fold. Part of him knew they wouldn't make even a foot outside.

'If only I knew what he was planning. And I should know, he is me after all!'

Still he continued with his course, oblivious like the rest that his evil counterpart was closing in behind them. Yes, he, like Chloe and Clark was oblivious that a red light was aimed directly at Clark's leg. They were oblivious until the shot rang out.

It was then that they spun round, seeing their friend, wide eyed, reaching behind the back of his leg and pulling out a dart. He glanced at them, his eyes glazing over, swaying on his feet.

The pain wasn't at bad as the first time, that being kryptonite dart, however this was still painful. His leg felt like it was burning, then the sensation of it turning numb. Then the sensation spread through the rest of his body until his head felt like it was too heavy, like it was ready to drop. There were sounds, much commotion but it was all a blur.

The last thing Clark remembered as he fell onto the ground was the scream of his name one very reminiscent to the one he had just a little while ago, when he was shot the first time with the kryptonite dart. He only hoped that Chloe and Lex got away this time, that they were safe, that was most important even above himself.

Perhaps soon he would be wishing that he hadn't been so self-sacrificing.


	10. Chapter 10

Pete sat in the truck nervously glancing at his watch every few seconds. "Come on, Come on." This was taking too long. He knew this wasn't a good idea to come here. He also knew there was no way Clark could have sat this out.

He glanced at his watch again. Even with Clark not at his full power it shouldn't take him this long. Something had to have gone wrong. He glanced back toward the mansion and back at his watch. He didn't know whether he should leave and try to get help or go inside and hope he didn't make the situation any worse.

Chloe heard herself scream and the eerie echo it made as it traveled down the long, dark corridor. She looked up at the cold eyes and the evil smirk that covered the other Lex's face. She shivered at the sight and knew that she could not leave Clark anywhere near him or this place. She was going to drag him out of here if she had to.

Chloe reached down intent on her plan when a hand stopped her. "Chloe, we have to get out of here." Lex pleaded with Chloe as he watched the slow approach of his other half.

Chloe looked up at him as if he had lost his mind. She knew that Lex wasn't on the best terms with Clark now, but this was just unthinkable. Leaving Clark was out of the question. "We can't leave him here." Lex saw anger, fear, determination all quickly cross her face. He didn't like the idea either, but it was the only way they would be of any help. Becoming a captive again was not an option.

Lex thought about just picking Chloe up and slinging her over his shoulder if necessary to get her out of there. He decided to leave that as a last resort and try to plead one more time. "If we get caught again, Clark will have come here for nothing."

Chloe knew in her mind that Lex was right and gave one more glance back at Clark's unconscious form before heading off with Lex. She whispered more to herself than anyone else. "We're coming back, I promise."

Pete felt a rush of relief flood over him as he saw the mansion door fly open. He watched as Lex, at least he thought it was Lex, and Chloe came running at full speed toward the truck. _Clark? Where's Clark?_ Pete jumped out of the truck and started towards him.

"Where's Clark?"

"He's still inside," Lex answered breathlessly. "What! You left him in there?" Anger and disbelief was evident in his voice. A thought then occurred to Pete--what if this wasn't Lex and this was some ploy of Alexander's to try and take Chloe somewhere.

"How did I know it's really you and not that other version just playing a trick on me?"

Lex knew they really didn't have time to argue right now. "Look, do you want to help your friend or not. If we stand around here trying to figure things out we're all going to end up in the cellar again."

"Pete, please" Chloe pleaded. Pete could see the fear in her eyes and knew that he should go along at least for now.

"Okay, fine. Come on." They all piled in the truck. Pete turned to Lex, "Where are we going?"

"To my lab, I've got something I think we are going to need." Pete cast a disapproving worried glance through the rearview mirror of the truck as they drove off.


	11. Chapter 11

ch 11  
…Meanwhile at the Mansion…

"Sir, they were able to escape. Should we pursue them?" one of Alexander's men disclosed.

"No…I have everything I need," he paused looking at the unconscious teenager at his feet. "Right here."

…Later…

Clark barely opened his eyes, his vision solid white. He closed them back, making a slight moan. He opened his eyes again and looked around the room trying to get his vision to focus against the overpowering fluorescent lights above him.

He tried to move and cover his eyes from the blinding light but discovered his arms wouldn't move. He looked around seeing that he was held firmly in place on the metal table by thick metal bands.

Clark swallowed trying to recall all the events that had led him here. For the moment everything was a jumble. All he remembered was his attempt to rescue his friends, finding them and then the final picture of the front door fading in and out of focus. With that picture the sounds of Chloe cries echoing in the back of his mind.

His thoughts were interrupted as he saw as he heard someone approach him. He turned his head and watched as Alexander approached from across the room. Clark tensed up and began to struggle against the restraints. He quickly found out that he was not going anywhere and had just succeeded in expending what little strength he did have.

Alexander stood beside the metal gurney and smiled insanely at Clark's attempt to flee. "Ah, it's so nice for you to visit me. Though, with that hero complex of yours: you almost made it too easy. I wanted more of a challenge. But, your so predictable I knew if I played my cards right you would follow right along and I've have you right where I wanted."

"Why?" Clark said, his voice croaked from lack of use and tiredness. He flinched because his voice did not come out as strong as he would have liked.

"Well, I didn't know if or when you're "abilities" might kick in. Alexander looked away from Clark's face momentarily glancing at the restraints before turning back to him. "Wouldn't want you running around loose now would we?"

Clark looked up at him speechless. Any doubt of the sanity of his captor faded away then.

"It was also awfully nice of your friends to leave you here with me. I almost thought they were going to ruin my fun."

Chloe. Lex. Pete. What had happened to them? Were they okay? Did they manage to escape. He knew he if they hadn't we wasn't going to be able to help them now. "What did you do with them?"

Alexander felt like laughing because the poor guy just didn't get it. He looked at Clark with a look of almost disbelief on his face as he answered. "Them? I didn't do anything to them. They were not the quarry I was after." The insane grin had returned to Alexander's face.

"You used them as bait?" Anger rose in Clark voice.

"Ding, ding, ding. We have a winner." Alexander answered sarcastically. "I had all this planned. I was the one who made sure you were incapacitated with the kryptonite dart. I was the one that ensured that you saw Chloe getting captured before your eyes giving you all the more incentive to find her again. I was the one that let Chloe keep her cell phone in the first place. I was the one that led you here counting on you playing the hero. And tell me why do you think I only used a normal dart the second time round, no meteor rocks in sight…because I knew your powers were still out."

Clark felt sick as he listened to the madman talk. The situation seemed to be going from bad to worse. He was afraid of what might be in store for him. "What is it that you want?"

Alexander began to walk around Clark causing Clark to strain to follow him with his eyes. "Do you even realize the power you possess within your grasp? Think of what you could have! How easily you could have it!"

The young lad knew the man was trying to entice him but he saw right through it all. "You mean, power that you would have?" Clark corrected, speaking of the control Alexander had over the situation. 

Alexander leaned back a little, respecting the boy's awareness. "Of course," he made no attempt to hide his position in this venture. "…but if you co-operate you might actually enjoy the power."

"Never…" Clark spat out.

"So you will not join me willingly, then?" Alexander asked and Clark had to swallow at the use of the term 'willingly', implying that whatever reply he would make would determine his treatment. No matter what treatment however, Clark would not side with the man that had captured his friends simply to get to him.

"No," the teenager's voice was resolute and firm, with the hint of fear. 

Alexander's jaw tightened in anger, his eyes seemed wild with indignation. His temper flared for a moment, but he quickly got it under control. He was a Luthor and was not going to have his emotions rule him. He needed Clark's cooperation to fulfill his plan. He would get it one way or another. He had time to think, no need to do anything rash and damage what he had so thoroughly planned out.

"I'm sure after some time to think you will reconsider my generous offer." Alexander turned and started to head out of the room.

Clark watched as he began to leave. "My friends will find me."

Alexander turned back to Clark with a serious look on his face. "I highly doubt that." He turned back and exited the room with the last thing Clark hearing was the sound of the door shutting behind him.


	12. Chapter 12

Chloe, Pete and Lex walked into Lex's lab or more appropriately what was left of Lex's lab. Chloe looked around in astonishment at the amount of destruction; it was as if a small bomb had gone off. Glass crunched under their feet as they walked past boxes that had overturned spilling a variety of unused supplies. Chloe yelped involuntarily as a dangling wire sparked just as she neared it.

Pete looked over to make sure she was okay; Chloe nodded the assurance. They spread out as they walked further into the lab. "What exactly were you working on in here, Lex?"

"We were trying to come up with a way for farmer to plant seed in ground that had very little water in it." Lex bent over and righted an overturned chair. "But, the experiment didn't turn out the way I hoped."

"Gee, you think," Pete snapped.

Lex looked over at Pete but let the comment go without saying anything. He then turned back to stare at the rubble of his work.

"Why were using the meteor rocks as part of the experiment?" Chloe stepped over a small overturned box as she spoke.

"They were supposed to change the structure of the seeds. The first few attempts had no result. Then it figured out that by increasing the temperature it would produce the desired result." Lex paused for a second. "We didn't know it would become unstable."

Lex saw some notes on the floor near the chair he just straightened and picked them up reading what the scientist had noted.  
_The results of the last experiment were unusual. Due to the lack of results of our previous tests, we have decided to vary the temperature inside the glass to see how that would affect the germination of the seeds. The increased temperature had no effect on the actually germination. After the procedure the number of seeds was checked and found to have doubled than what there was before the experiment. No explanation is known at this time for the reason of the additional seeds._

"Hey, Lex. You can do you housekeeping later. We here to find something remember?" Pete looked over at Lex aggravated.

"So, what exactly are we looking for?" Pete asked getting frustrated by the time they were wasting.

"I'm not sure exactly."

"You're not sure." Pete nearly screamed back at Lex. "You said you had something here that would help. That is the only reason that I left Clark there. It doesn't look like you have a whole lot of anything useful here."

"I'll know it when I see it." Lex said trying to remain calm so maybe Pete would too. He knew they needed to hurry also.

While the guys had been arguing, something caught Chloe's eye. It probably did because it seemed a little out of place. It was a smooth black stone, in a way it looked like obsidian, but was a little different. Chloe bent down, picking up the object, curious. It kinda looked like a refined meteor rock. Lex was working with the meteors rocks, but I've never seen a black one before. You think the experiment could have caused this?  
Chloe turned back to Lex. "Is this what you're looking for?"

"Yes, I think it might be a by-production of the experiment and probably the cause for the split."

"Well, what are we waiting for. Let's go!" Pete spoke up impatiently.

"Wait!" Chloe turned from Pete back to Lex. "How are we going to know where he's taken Clark? I doubt he is going to have him in the same location he held us."

"Don't worry about that." Lex answered smoothly. "I know where he would take him."

Pete rolled his eyes. "Why doesn't that make me feel any better?"


	13. Chapter 13

ch 13

The Kents truck pulled up at the mansion. However, instead of pulling up in front of the mansion, Lex had instructed Pete on a back entrance. They now bumped as quietly as possible along the narrow trail through the woods behind the mansion. Pete parked the vehicle amongst some trees that would provide some cover and hopefully prevent it from being spotted by anyone.

Everyone exited the vehicle trying to be as quiet as possible. Pete had gotten a few steps from the truck when an idea struck him and he turned back towards it. Chloe watched as he bent over the side of the truck and reached into the bed for something.

"What are you doing?"

Pete produced an old and very used wooden baseball bat. "I thought this might come in handy."

Chloe and Pete followed Lex's lead as he stuck to the shadows created by the trees as they approached the rear wall of the mansion. Chloe was confused when Lex suddenly stopped about halfway across the back wall. They were no doors of any kind nearly or any other kind of entrance. _What is he doing? Has he heard something? _"Why are we stopping now?" Chloe asked her voice barely above a whisper.

Lex didn't answer Chloe, much to her aggravation, he just extended his hand and pressed down on a stone that was slightly lighter than the surrounding ones. Chloe would never had noticed the difference if it hadn't been pointed out. She stood amazed as Lex pressed the stone and part of the wall began to move. Perfectly hidden hinges could now be seen as the door swung back revealing a narrow passageway.

Chloe looked over at Pete his eyes were also big, but he just shook his head and mumbled, "Should've known."

Lex broke Chloe's stunned silence. "Take the corridor. Go all the way down and you should find Clark."

Pete's eyes narrowed. He didn't like this. It felt like a trap to him. Lex was just tyring to get rid of them. "Where are you going?"

Lex looked at him seriously. "I have other things I have to take care of."

Chloe looked uncertainly between Lex and Pete. She knew what Lex was going to go do and didn't like the idea of him being by himself. She also wanted to find Clark. She was still trying to warp her brain around the fact that there was a real secret passageway under the mansion. 

Lex tried to shoo them along. "Hurry up, before we all get spotted."

Chloe quickly grabbed Pete's wrist dragging him into the corridor. Lex waited until they were well inside before touching the stone again causing the door to swing shut and blend back seamlessly into the wall.

Pete watched as the door slid shut and they were now in almost complete darkness with only some fluorescent lights running along the both sides of the walls along the top for light. Pete snatched his wrist away from Chloe.

Chloe looked at him offended. "What did you do that for?"

"Why did you yank me in here like that?" Pete answered her very aggravated.

"Because I wanted to find Clark." Chloe was getting exasperated. _What was his problem? _

"Did it ever occur to you this could just be a trap and you just sealed us inside?" Pete voice raised somewhat as he was talking.

Chloe took a breath and tried to calm down. There was no way of telling who or how many people may be down here. She didn't want to get this close to rescuing Clark only to get caught because of any argument. "Pete, I know you don't like Lex and you don't trust anyone with the last name of Luthor. But, just trust me this one time. I really think that Lex is trying to help."

Chloe looked over at him hopeful that she was actually getting through to him. Pete let out a long breath. "Fine."

Chloe felt ecstatic and couldn't help but smile. Pete held up a finger. "But, if you're wrong. Don't hit me when I say I told you so."

Chloe nodded her head. "Agreed"


	14. Chapter 14

Pete and Chloe slowly walked down the narrow passageway. It was really only wide enough for two people to walk side by side with a little extra room on each side. But, then again Chloe figured there hadn't been too many people down here. It wasn't messy, in fact it was very neat, sterile even.

As they continued on the light increased in intensity and was now very well lit. They reached an area that had rooms on each side with wide glass windows as if for someone to be able to view what was going on in the interior from the hallway. 

Chloe looked inside one of the rooms and saw several different computers in one corner of the room. Black lab tables were lined up in the middle with various types of beakers sitting in trays on them.

Suddenly Pete stopped walking and Chloe nearly walked into him. "What…" Chloe's words were cut off quickly as Pete clamped his hand over Chloe mouth. He placed his hand over his mouth with one finger pointing up indicated for Chloe to be quiet and listen. When she did, she could hear the distinct sound of footfalls coming toward them.

Chloe's eyes got big as she listened and then looked at Pete wondering what they were going to do. He pointed to the nearby lab room, praying that the door would actually be unlocked. Chloe nodded her head as Pete removed his hand from her mouth. Pete grabbed the doorknob and as quietly as he could attempted to open it.

At first he didn't think it would open, but then it began to cooperate with him and it opened gently. He was in a way surprised it was unlocked, but then again who would be down here, that the doors would need to be locked.

Chloe hurried into the room and squatted down against the wall below the window while Pete slowly closed the door and let go of the handle. He dropped to the floor, nearly crawling to where Chloe was sitting. They both sat in silence, though Chloe felt as if her heart was beating so loudly that surely anyone near could hear it. She looked over at Pete and could tell he felt the same way.

They stayed in there makeshift hiding place until the footfalls had come and died away going in the direction they had come. Chloe let of a sigh of relief after a few minutes with no other noise coming their way. "That was really close." Her voice was shaky, and her hands felt like they were trembling.

"Yeah," Pete nodded his head. "I'm going to check and see if everything is clear." Chloe nodded her head in agreement. While Pete peeked over the glass Chloe looked at what was sitting right in front of her and curiosity began to get the better of her. She hesitantly stuck out her hand and nearly screamed when Pete grabbed it. "I wouldn't touch anything." Pete said giving her a wry smile. "Besides the coast is clear."

Chloe felt like slapping him for scaring her like that, but just glared at him instead. "Well, at least help me up." Pete extended his hand like a gentleman and gently helped Chloe back into a standing position. 

They looked around one more time before exiting the room. After going just a little ways further they saw that the corridor branch off to the left. Chloe figured that must have been the direction the person had been coming from earlier.

Pete looked over at Chloe unsure. "Which way?"

"Lex, said to go to the end of the corridor. He didn't say anything about turning."

Pete gave Chloe a look saying, _You know how I feel about that._

"I know, I know." Chloe said putting her hands up. "Lets just go a little further and if we don't find him we'll come back. Okay?"

Pete nodded his head as they continued straight on. They didn't have to go much farther when they came to a room that caused them both to stop in their tracks. They looked through the window on saw Clark laying on a metal table with wide metal straps covering both of his wrists and ankles. Chloe noticed that his eyes were closed. She didn't know what had happened to him or even if he was conscious. The thought made her want to cry. _No, Chloe. You have to keep it together._

Pete looked down at the doorknob, it was slightly different from the round doorknob that was on the door. This one had a long extended handle on it. Pete pressed down on the handle, but the handle stopped part of the way down and wouldn't go any further.

"What's wrong?"

"The door's locked." Pete answered anxiety evident in his voice.

Thinking quickly Chloe asked "Pete, do you have a credit card on you?"

"No, but I have a debit card." Pete pulled out his billfold, handing over the card.

"Great." Chloe expertly slid the card in between the door and the frame while pressing down on the handle. After a few seconds she was rewarded with a click as the door slid open. She quickly handed the card back to Pete before rushing over to the table.

Chloe shook Clark's shoulder gently. "Clark, Clark. Wake up."

Clark opened his eyes, blinking several times trying to get his bearings again. "Chloe?" Chloe heard the surprise and relief in the way he said her name. "How did you get here?"

"Lex helped. But I'll give you the details later. Let's get you out of here now." Chloe looked down at the restraints on Clark's wrists. "I think I'm going to need your help on these Clark. You think you're up to it."

"I"ll see what I can do." Clark tried to pull at the restraints but they would only move a little. Chloe wondered why Clark just couldn't break himself out. "Clark, what's wrong?"

"My abilities aren't working right yet. They've been out since last night." Chloe looked down at Clark realization dawning on her. He came and rescued Lex and me knowing something like this could happen. Chloe tried to look around on the top of the restraints to see if there was a release mechanism.

"Who are you and just what do you think you are doing?" Chloe turned around slowly to see a man dressed in a white lab coat looking very angry.

Chloe stared at him for a moment trying to come up with something to say when a loud thud could be heard and the scientist dropped to the ground. She saw Pete standing behind him, the baseball bat now showing a slight crack.

"I told you this thing would come in handy."

"You didn't hurt him too badly did you?" Chloe looked down at the now unconscious man before looking back at Pete.

"Now, I hit him across the shoulders. He should be fine." Pete walked over to Clark. "Hey, man. We're going get you out of here."

"Pete, you look on that side while I look over here. There has got to be a way to undone these things." Chloe continued to look below the restraints and the underside of the table. Chloe found a small button and decided to press it and see what happened. Chloe heard a snap and a slight hydraulic sound. She stuck her head up and found that her mission had been successful and one restraint had popped open.

Chloe nearly squealed as she spoke. "Pete, there's a button on the bottom. Just push that." Pete nodded and soon another snap could be heard. Chloe went to the foot of the table and quickly released the other two.

Clark sat up slightly disoriented and stayed still for a moment before rubbing his now sore wrists. "Can you walk?" Chloe asked unsure.

"Yeah, I think so." Clark placed put feet on the floor and felt how cold it was to his bare feet. He held his weight for a moment but then he legs felt like Jello and he began to fall. Chloe and Pete quickly came to each side of him for support. They each placed an arm around their shoulder. Clark couldn't help but smile at the awkward way they were going to have to walk. "Thank guys."

Pete just smiled. "Let's get going." After careful maneuvering out the door, they made there way down the hall as quickly as they thought Clark could move. Thankfully no one else appeared and it seemed like they were going to make a clean get away. They stopped shortly before the entrance to rest and to try and figure out how to get the door to open back up.

"Now what?" Pete asked worried.

"There has got be a lever to open it, just like there was outside." Chloe looked over at Clark concerned. "Are you doing okay?"

He gave her the best smile he could at the moment. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay, Pete. You check over there and I'll check over here." They both walked over to the wall and began feeling around.

Clark knew he could help out, if only it would work. He decided it wouldn't hurt, hopefully, to try. He decided he would start on the end Chloe was at and try to come back toward Pete. He concentrated on the wall, the image not changing to began with. Then slowly he got a fuzzy imagine of something mechanical near Chloe. But the picture went away before he could tell what it was.

"Chloe, there's something behind the wall near you. I couldn't tell what it was." Chloe looked over at him confused for a moment before realizing what he had done. She then turned back to the wall and pressed on a stone. To her relief she could hear the door beginning to move.

As they exited Clark couldn't believe how good the afternoon sun felt to him. He stood there just looking at it as it sat low on the horizon. "Feeling better already, huh?" Pete asked as he could tell by the look on his friend's face.


	15. Chapter 15

ch 15

Lex walked purposefully toward the study, he knew that was where Alexander would be. That's where he would be. He also knew that his arrival would probably not be a surprise; he was likely walking straight into a trap with no back-up. He just hoped that he had been right about where Alexander had been keeping Clark and they were able to get him safely.

Lex could feel the butterflies in his stomach; he almost thought they were going to take him away. But, he was not going to let his nerves get the best of him. Some fear is a good thing; it keeps your senses sharp. He was just having a harder time than normal keeping it under control. He could hear his heart pounding away in his chest. He tried to steady his breathing as he reached the top of the stairs.

He saw the double wooden doors and knew he could not turn back, his fate was sealed and he had to continue on. Lex opened the double doors and was greeted by the sight of Alexander sitting behind the antique brown desk with a smug smile on his face sipping scotch from an intricate glass tumbler.

"I'm impressed. Really." Alexander looked up as he spoke. "Came up here after me all by yourself. I didn't think you had it in you." Lex took a cautious step further into the room letting the large, ornate doors close behind him. He heard the thud of the heavy doors closing and to him it sounded like a coffin closing.

Suddenly Alexander slung his glass across the room directly at Lex's head. Lex quickly ducked; only to bring his head back up to see he was staring down the barrel of his own gun. Lex's blood ran cold as the irony of the moment struck him. He had bought the gun for protection in case of an intruder. Now it was going to be used on him. He knew the person holding the weapon would not hesitate to use it. _Am I really like this. Could I actually shoot someone like this?_ Lex's thoughts were interrupted as Alexander began talking again.

"Compassion is a weakness that I do not have. I will get what I want no matter what." Alexander raised an eyebrow in thought. "But, then again if I shoot you I don't know what might happen to me."

Lex watched closely as Alexander laid the gun down on the table facing him. "So, I guess we are just going to have to settle this the old-fashioned way. "

Alexander turned around removing the two swords from the cover on the wall. Lex's eyes flicked between the gun and Alexander. He didn't know if he could reach it before Alexander turned back around. But he knew he had to try. Lex's momentary hesitation cost him as Alexander swung around, the sharp blade of the sword pointing out causing Lex to stop suddenly in his tracks. Lex gulped as the sight of the blade so precariously close to his neck

"You didn't really think it was going to be that easy did you?" Alexander grinned evilly at Lex "As you can probably tell these swords aren't props."

Alexander placed the other sword down on top of the desk, picking up the gun again. "Now, back up and move that chair over there out of the way." Lex remained still for a moment staring at his other half.

"Go on." Alexander used the gun to make a shooing motion to prod Lex along. "I don't want you to fall and hurt yourself before I get to have my fun."

Lex backed up and did as he was told leaving a large empty area between the fireplace and the pool table. Alexander placed the gun back on the table watching Lex's eyes follow it. "To the victor goes the spoils." Alexander picked up the other sword; tossing it over to Lex.

Lex caught the sword expertly as Alexander raised his sword to his face in a salute. They began to circle each other as Lex tried to figure out the best strategy_. How does he think this is going to settle anything? We're equally matched at this._ Lex knew he had one ace up his sleeve that Alexander didn't know about, but he wasn't sure how to get close enough to use it or even if it would work.

Alexander mistook Lex's sudden pensiveness for worry about his friends. "You don't have to worry about your friends. I won't hurt them. At least I don't think it will hurt."

Anger boiled up inside Lex and he struck out at Alexander unthinking. Alexander knew he had gotten the desired reaction and deftly dodged the blow while returning one of his own to Lex's unguarded side, slashing his arm.

Lex cried out in pain, grabbing his arm. Alexander shook his head at him and in a tone very reminiscent of one that Lionel would use. "Now, Lex you know better than to let your emotions get the better of you and make rash decisions."

Lex looked up at him, fire burning in his eyes. "That's it. Come on. Let's see what you got." Alexander goaded.

Lex stepped forward this time a little more carefully, his sword clashing with Alexander's. Alexander could feel the anger coming off of Lex and seemed to thrive on it matching every stroke that Lex made pushing him backwards across the room until Lex was pushed up against the pool table and could not go any further.

Lex held his sword firmly in place in front of him while Alexander placed pressure on him causing him to bend backwards onto the surface of the table. Alexander looked down at Lex gleefully. "Did you really think you could defeat me? I knew you and your friends would be back. So predictable. That's why I had almost everyone leave from the lab. I couldn't have everyone leave though that would be too obvious. Did you really think I would let them take Clark out of here after everything I done, unless I wanted tehm too. I wanted them to see just how pathetic their friend really is."

Lex had had just about had enough of the speeches. He headbutted Alexander causing him to stumble backwards dazed. Lex switched the sword to his other hand giving him a right cross squarely in the jaw. He followed that up by bringing his knee violently into Alexander's midsection. Alexander continued to stumble backwards now gasping for breath, but Lex's anger was finished yet. He brought his fist up in an uppercut contacting solidly with Alexander chin. Lex watched as Alexander landed hard on the wooden floor.

Lex got the gun off the table, pointing it at Alexander his finger ready on the trigger. "Let's see what happens to you now." Lex began to squeeze the trigger when he heard "Lex, no. Don't do it"

Lex turned to see Clark standing in the doorway. Lex was relieved to see that Clark seemed to be fine other than looking tired and a little pale. "Don't do it Lex. You're not like him."

Alexander could see the confusion going on inside Lex and that Lex's grip had lightened on the gun. He quickly snatched the gun out of Lex's hand while getting up off the floor. Alexander placed his hand to his mouth bringing it back to see blood on it. "Nice shot. You at least know how to throw a good punch."

Clark didn't know what to do. He was feeling a little better but he knew he wasn't at full power yet. He didn't know if he ran in there now what would happen. He cast a glance over at Pete and Chloe and could tell they were also afraid of what Alexander might do.

"Since we have an audience now, I think we should continue the show." Alexander walked up behind Lex holding the gun up to his head. He grabbed Lex around the neck with the other hand to make sure we wouldn't try anything.

"Now, Clark if you would be so kind as to come forward. I want you to see how pathetic your friend is. We didn't finish our conversation from earlier. Are you going to help me or not?"

Clark started to step into the room when he felt Chloe grab his arm. "Clark, are you crazy? What do you think you are doing?" She practically screamed at him, her nerves completely frayed.

Clark seemed unphased by her plea. He keep his eyes on Alexander as he answered her. "Chloe, I want you and Pete to leave."

"What are you talking about? I'm not leaving you." Pete put his hand on Chloe's shoulder. He knew Clark was not going to be talked out of this no matter what they said. "Come on, Chloe." He spoke gently to her to try and calm her.

Chloe just shrugged him off. "No, I left him here one time. I'm not doing it again. You're supposed to be his best friend. How can you leave him?"

Clark finally turned around to face Chloe and saw tears had begun to fall down her face. His face softened as he spoke. "Chloe, please go with Pete. I'll be fine."

Chloe stood there for what seemed like an eternity to her just staring up at those soft eyes. She finally nodded her head before turning back to Pete. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder casting a worried glance back at Clark who tried to give Pete a reassuring one.

"Now isn't that just so touching." Alexander mocked as Clark turned his attention back to him.

Clark glared at Alexander. "What do you want?"

"You know what I want." Alexander growled back. "Power."

Lex knew he had to try his ace now. He just had to let Clark know to keep Alexander talking long enough for it to work. He looked Clark dead in the eyes and held his gaze before looking down at his pocket. He just hoped Clark was getting the message.

Clark saw what Lex was doing but didn't want to give any clue to Alexander what was going on. What little sanity Alexander had seemed to be unraveling. "You already know my answer. You seem to be so smart you wouldn't need my help attaining power anyway."

Lex reached his hand into his pocket carefully so that Alexander would still think he was being the docile hostage.

"Don't you see with my brain and your power we'd be unstoppable. We could have anything we want. Everyone would fall at our knees." Alexander's voice raising with hysteria.

"That is not what I want."

Lex managed to get the stone out of his pocket then quickly brought it, pressing it against Alexander's hand. Clark shielded his eyes as a bright light illuminated the room. What he heard next sent chills down his spine. An eerie scream could be heard from inside the light before all was still.

Clark blinked his eyes trying repeatedly before rushing over to Lex's side. At least he thought it was Lex. There was only one person currently laying on the floor. Clark shook Lex's shoulder gently. "Lex? Lex? Are you okay?"

Lex opened his eyes looking very dazed. "What – What happened?"

"You just got rid of your evil twin." Clark smiled, happy that his friend seemed to be okay, jut disoriented.

"Evil twin?" Lex asked very confused.

"It's a long story." Clark answered. "Here let me give you a hand."

"Clark! Lex! You're okay." Chloe came running into the running and immediately gave Clark a big hug.

"So, what happened to your double?" Pete asked unsure.

"I have a double?" Lex turned to Pete still feeling very strange.

"What you don't remember anything?" Chloe asked incredulous.

"No… not really. My head feels really fuzzy right now."

"That's okay. I'm just glad you're safe and things are back to normal."

Somehow Lex felt like he was really missing out on something


	16. Chapter 16

Clark wearily shut the truck off and removed the key. He had just dropped off Pete and Chloe at their houses. We couldn't believe how tired he felt. He thought he could sleep for a whole day. He knew he used adrenaline as an excuse for some of the things he did, but today that had been all he had been going on when he stepped into the study. 

At the thought of what happened in the study his thoughts turned to Lex and everything that had happened over the past few days. They had all stayed at the mansion a little while to make sure Lex was okay. He appeared to be fine physically; the gash on his arm was now gone. Clark assumed it was healed when the two versions joined together. As far as what Lex's memory went, Clark wasn't sure. Lex kept saying he was fine, just felt a little fuzzyheaded. He said he couldn't remember what had happened, but Clark still wasn't so sure.

Clark just sat alone in the truck looking out through the darkness at the farm. He didn't know if he had ever been so glad to be home, but he was hesitant to go inside. He knew that feeling all too well. It was the same feeling he had had when he came home from his self-imposed exile to New York. He caused his parents so much grief and worry. He knew they were going to just as worried now when he went inside. In a way it also made him feel good to know that his parents cared enough about him to be worried. It was an odd mixture of warmth and guilt flowing through him.

Clark finally exited the truck careful to close the door quietly. He walked to the door seeing the kitchen and living room lights on. Mom was probably doing supper while dad looked at the newspaper. Clark reached the door and the first thing he could smell was a roast cooking in the oven. He enjoyed the smell for a moment before walking inside.

Martha looked up from fixing the salad when she heard the door open and nearly gasped when she saw Clark and how paled he looked. "Clark! We were so worried about you." She rushed over and hugged him, the impact causing him to sway slightly. Martha couldn't help the worried look that crossed her face at this. "Are you okay? We tried to call the school, Chloe's house and Pete's house. Nobody knew where you were."

Jonathan had also seen the slight sway and was now as his son's side. Clark looked up at both of them, putting his arms around them. "I'm okay just a little tired" Martha shot him a glance telling him she wasn't buying it. "alright… a lot tired. But, I just need some rest then I'll be fine."

"Sweetie, what happened?" Clark really didn't want to tell them all the details and worry them more and was saved for the moment by a slight burning smell. "Mom, I think supper is burning."

"The roast! I'd forgotten all about it!" Martha dashed over to the oven, quickly removing the dish from the heat. As she placed it on top of the oven she saw that the top looked only slightly seared and it was still edible, just possibly a little tough. "It looks fine to me, mom."  
Martha smiled up at Clark. She was slightly disappointed it wasn't going to be as good as she hoped, but she wasn't going to let it show. "Okay, I think we're ready to eat now. Then you can tell us about it, if you're up to it."

Clark nodded. He knew he would feel better once he had eaten and he knew putting off the conversation would just make them worry more.

"You mean there were two Lex Luthors?" Jonathan asked incredulous. "One is bad enough."

Clark nodded before taking another swig of tea. "Yeah, the evil twin version was the one that kidnapped Chloe."

"And hurt you" Martha added.

"So how much of all this does Lex remember, son?" Jonathan asked. Clark could hear the worry in his father's voice.

"That's the thing. I don't know. He said he doesn't remember anything." Clark answered uncertainty etched across his face.

"You don't believe him?" Jonathan looked at his son with a raised eyebrow. Clark normally defended Lex, but that was before the recent turn of events.

"I just don't know what to believe. I know that the person who did this was another person and not really Lex, but I just can't help but think that may be some part of him like that. But, he did help Chloe and Pete to find me."

"Find you? Son what do you mean by 'find you'?"

Clark winced inwardly. He didn't want to tell them that part of the story, but with his slip of the tongue he knew he had to go forward now. "My rescue of Chloe and Lex didn't exactly go as planned."

"Clark, what happened?" Jonathan asked in a cautious tone.

"Let's just say I had a long day, but everything worked out and it's fine now." Clark saw the worried looks on his parent's face and hoped they wouldn't push any further on this. "You don't have to worry no one found out anything."

Martha looked over at Jonathan and he held the same worried expression on his face as she did. She wanted to know about what had happened, but could tell that Clark didn't want to talk about it. She reached over and put her hand over Clark's much larger one. "I think that enough for tonight I can tell your exhausted. Why don't you go on up to bed?"  
Clark sighed relieved. He got and slowly made his way to the stairs. He decided to take a quick shower before falling into bed. His head hadn't been on the pillow no time before he was asleep.

Martha was worried and taking out on the baked on mess that was still on the pan the roast was cooked on. "If you scrub that pan any harder you're going to have a hole in it." Jonathan gave her a wry smile.

"Did you see him sway some when I hugged him, Jonathan? What happened to him?"

Jonathan's face turned serious, but tried to remaining reassuring and not shows his worry. "Yeah, I did. But, he said he was just tired and no one found out anything. I'm sure after a good night's rest he'll be fine." He reached a supportive arm around her kissing her softly on the forehead. Martha smiled up at him slightly, hopeful but still concerned.

Clark slept late the next morning, but wasn't really surprised that his parents didn't wake him. His mom, like usual, had cooked an enormous breakfast. She had kept a very close watch over him, making sure he ate enough. She was very close to hovering over him as if he was a little kid again. But, he couldn't blame her for feeling a little overprotective lately.

He had spent the day just relaxing around the farm. He had offered to help with the chores but had gotten a stern look from her in return. So, he was now relaxing in the loft just looking out over the farm while basking in the sun's warm glow. His musing where interrupted when he heard someone coming up the wooden stairs.

He turned to see Chloe appearance at the entrance to the loft. "Hi! How are you feeling?"

"Much better," Clark gave her that charming smile that made her want to melt and she couldn't help to smile back at me.

'I came by to check on you." Chloe made her way over to the couch sitting down easily on it. "I'm to report back to Pete what I find out. He couldn't come because he's got another hot date." Chloe shook her head at the thought as Cark got up from his resting place to sit beside her.

"I mean, how does he do it?" She turned to him her face showing her puzzlement.

Clark couldn't help but let out a laugh at the thought of his friend. "He's fearless."

"So, speaking of dates. How about we try ours again since the last one ended so horribly?"

Clark's face turned serious. "I'm sorry about that."  
Chloe became angry at him. She should have known he would think that was he fault and blame himself for it. "Clark Kent I am not going to let you feel bad or take the blame for that."

"But…..if you hadn't been with me then you wouldn't….." he tried to plead his case with her but she cut him off.

"He would have come after me anyway." She spoke more calmly her anger beginning to subside some. "You know I have a tendency to get myself into trouble without any help from you."

Clark looked at her for a moment before a wry smile crossed his face. "You do have a point there."

Chloe couldn't help but smile since she had won the battle of wits. 

Clark gave Chloe his best apologetic look. "I'd really like to try that again,"

Chloe looked at quizzically. "Why do I since a 'but' coming?"

"But, I don't think my parents are going to let me off the farm and out of there sight anytime soon."

Chloe felt slightly deflated then undeterred. "Well, then I guess we'll just have to rent a movie and watch it here." She lighted tapped his leg. "I'll even let you pick the movie."

"Any movie I want?" Clark asked as a mischievous smile spreading across his face.

"Yeah, but if it's something truly awful I get veto power."

"Agreed." 

Chloe and Clark both turned at the sound of another visitor coming up the steps. Lex's slender frame then appeared at the top of the stairs. Clark turned his attention from Lex back to Chloe "Chloe, get the new Star Wars movie."

"Okay, "she stood up and greeted Lex.. She tried to remain perky when she saw him, but Lex could tell she was now more wary of him than she had in the past. "Hi, Lex." She then turned back to Clark. "I'll be back in a little while."

"Hi, Chloe." Lex waited for a moment letting Chloe get past before addressing Clark. "Movie night?"

"Yeah, since our first date got interrupted and I don't think my parents will let me out of their sight with everything that happened Chloe's getting a movie." Clark let the comment hang in the air to see what reaction Lex would have.

"Clark, I feel like I owe you an apology but I'm not sure what for." Clark looked Lex straight in the eye. He seemed to be genuine, but he wasn't sure.

"Do you still not remember what happened?" Clark asked unsure, hopeful that his one-time friend would not lie to him.

"I have small bits and pieces that are all jumbled up, but nothing concrete really." Lex could tell Clark was trying to decide if he believed him or not. He wasn't offended by the lack of faith given the past events. "Is there anyone else that I need to apologize to? Did I –I mean he- hurt anyone?"

"You should probably apologize to Chloe." Clark answered. "He really wasn't hurt. He was scared pretty badly. She got caught in the middle of something and was used as a pawn."

"That would explain the less than enthusiastic greeting I received." Lex gave a small glance over at the entrance to the loft where Chloe had left a little earlier. "I'll be sure to do that if she returns before I leave; if not please pass my apology on to her."

Clark nodded slightly. "Sure thing."

"I did learn one thing during all this." Lex turned his gaze back towards Clark.

"What's that?"

"Some things should be left alone."

Clark was confused. "What do you mean?"

"I was trying to push the envelope and have science go farther than it has ever gone. I ended up putting people in harm's way. I don't know how I would have faced your parents if something had happened to you because of me."

"Lex, I thought you went by the motto of going farther no matter the consequence?"

"I'm still going to try and help modern science along, just not at the expense of others. I'm not trying that project again."

A smile spread across Clark's face. "I'm glad to hear that."

Chloe appeared at the top of the stairs again. "Sorry, they were out of Star Wars, so I got Batman Begins."

Lex turned to Clark and shook his head at his choice of movies. "Well, I won't take up any more of your time."  
Chloe waited until he was out of earshot. "So, what did he say?"

"He still doesn't remember, but he says he's not going to try the experiment again." Clark looked at her and she could see the uncertainty on his face.

"Do you think he remembers at your, you know, Clarkness?"

Clark had to smile at the way Chloe phrased her question. "I don't know, but he said something that was interesting."

"What was that?"

"Some things are better left alone"

"Lex Luthor – I don't ever let anything go- Lex Luthor said that." Chloe was dumbfounded.

"Yeah."

"Wow." Chloe seemed to be almost speechless.

"Since you don't have anything else to say. Let's go watch the movie."

Chloe narrowed her eyes at him momentarily before getting up to go inside with him.

THE END


End file.
